lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Jingletunes-Musicnotes
Melody Jingletunes is a fanmade character made by Suji500! Her little brother is Rhythm Jingletunes. Melody makes a perfect pair with Miles Musicnotes! She won the Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe 2012! You can find her exclusive valnentines story here. Melody's Collection of Prizes - Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe 2012 *She has 2,000,000.00 LalaCustom Dollars *She has 3 condos in Lalaloopsy Customized Towers *She has 4 houses in LalaloopsyCustomDollsLand Homes *She has a mansion in Lalaloopsy Customdolls Ville *She has 4 Lalaloopsy Cars worth 1,000,000,000 LalaCustom Dollars *She has a star contract for LalaCustomized TV forever *A contract to LalaC. Magazine *She has 20 LalaBikes *She has a diamond studded tiara worth 3,000,000,000 Melody's Collection of Prizes - Ms. Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Valentine's Day 2013 *1,000,000.000 LalaCustom Dollars *Lifetime supply of Chocolate by Loopsy Cocoa Custom Chocolate *50 Valentine's Day Dresses *20 Valentine's Day Pet Bows *A star contract for LalaCustomized TV forever Infomation Sewn On: Decemeber 17 (Beethoven's Birthday) Sewn From: A Pianist's dress Personality of Melody She's a outgoung girl who loves to sing. She loves to watch The X Factor and her dream is to go there and compete. She makes a perfect pair with Miles Musicnotes! What Melody Looks Like Hair Color: Green with lime green highlights at the bangs and tip of her hair What she wears: A pink dress with music notes EVERYWHERE and pink boots with black at the top Her sewn on pattern on her dress: Black music notes Other things on her dress: Black at the ends of her sleeves. LCD High Arc She is a energetic girl who loves to hang with Bella. She is always cheerful even something bad is going to happen. She seems to like conversing with underclassmen/kouhais than dolls in her class. She is also the founder of the Music Club. She also seem to have a crush on Miles , but she acts normal towards him. She is typically calm. She is the 3rd placer/honor in Class A-2. Her looks in LCD High ~~~.> Melody's Pet Melody has a cute chocolate-brown poodle! If you look closely, the poodle has a pink, heart-shaped nose. Melody's Home Although she has many houses (because she won Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe 2012), this is what her main house looks like. Her mom and little brother live with her! Roof: Red and Yellow Stripes with a mircophone on top Wall Color: Pink with black music notes Melody's Other Merchandise *Melody Full Sized Doll *Melody Mini *Melody Silly Hair Guess What! *Melody was sewn on Beethoven's birthday *She was the 1st Lalaloopsy girl to not have a headband/bow. *She won the Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe 2012! *25 years later, she got married to Miles and had two kids. Melodina and Miles Jr. *25 years later, her eye color changed from black to blue. This is not because of colored contacts. *Melody has many houses, but she doesn't really use them. She only uses her main house. Same with her cars and bikes. *She was the 1st Lalaloopsy to get married. *Her mom is Violin Marie Jingletunes *She is currently the most popular character in this Wiki, second being Bella. *She has an obsession with violins. She tried to play one before, but she epically failed. * She is 3rd honors in Class A-2. * She is the special guest of Ms. Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki 2014 * Decemeber 17th is Beethoven's Birthday. Gallery Melody Jingletunes MsLalaUniverse2012.jpg|Melody Jingletunes as the Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe 2012|link=Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe 2012 Melody 35 years later.png|Melody 25 years later. Melodina.png|Melodina J. Musicnotes, Melody's Daughter Melody Jingletunes.png|Melody's original design. 1.jpg|Melody when she got sunburned Melody.png|Melody's Gown for TLA 2013 Melody2.jpg|Melody's dress for the Ms. Lalaloopsy Long Hair- September 2013 Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Eye Color: Black Category:Girl Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Interest: Music Category:Su-Ji500 Category:Admin Category:Original 3 Category:Characters Category:Hairstyle: Long hair Category:Pet: Dog